Un nuevo comienzo
by Leneasha
Summary: Él lo sabía Connor no tenía a donde ir, no podía quedarse en la estación de policías, ni mucho menos en CyberLife así que le pregunto si quería quedarse junto a él y sumo en su casa... Algo inocente por ser el primero que escribo


Hace unos días estuve viendo unos gameplays sobre Detroit: become human y la verdad me enamore del juego y de los personajes, así que comencé a escribir. Espero les guste esta pequeña historia. ********************************************************************************************************************

Después de la revolución que hubo en Detroit con el paso de los días las personas volvieron a la calma y aunque no todas estaban convencidas de que los androides deberían de ser libres y reconocidos como seres humanos por el momento habían cesado un poco los ataques hacia ellos, gracias también a la opinión publica y algunas organizaciones que sabían que podían sacar provecho sobre la situación los divergentes tenían un poco más de apoyo de todo tipo y habían formado gracias a eso un lugar dentro de distrito donde podrían vivir en una relativa paz sin afectar tanto a los humanos para que no se iniciara un nuevo conflicto.

Markus siendo el líder recibía a todo aquel divergente que llegara a su comunidad, la cual era un conjunto de edificios que ya nadie habitaba y que gracias a la capacidad que tenían pudieron reconstruir poco a poco dando un nuevo hogar a todos esos androides que buscaban estar en calma e incluso a alguno que otro humano que buscara ayuda desesperada y aunque claro no a todos los divergentes les gustara la idea, Markus deseaba con esas acciones demostrar a los demás que ellos eran diferentes a todos esos humanos que alguna vez los maltrataron.

Y si, se pudiera decir que había una relativa calma en Detroit, aquella ciudad en la cual el frio de invierno a veces podría ser insoportable, mientras en ocasiones la lluvia que podría durar varios días traía consigo la neblina que lograba dar a las calles de la ciudad un paisaje de postal y en algunos meses el calor que te recordaba lo bonita que podría ser el distrito, dejando de lado la delincuencia que podría haber.

Incluso en la estación de policía se tenía una relativa tranquilidad, claro dejando de lado las peleas que se podrían presentar entre Jeffrey y Hank o Gavin y Hank. Podríamos decir que a veces Hank tenía un carácter difícil de llevar, con el cual no era fácil convivir pero que algunas personas podían entender y por algún milagro tener una amistad con el teniente. Y es que no es que fuera mala personas, solo había pasado por circunstancias que no eran fáciles de llevar.

Dentro de esas pocas personas se encontraba Connor, lo cual de alguna manera era sorprendente por la razón de que él era un androide y Hank los odiaba, una amistad que surgió poco a poco dentro de la investigación de los divergentes semanas atrás y terminando con una relación más del tipo familiar, él teniente viendo a Connor como su hijo y este mismo encontrando una guía en él como un padre lo haría.

Y es que el androide semanas atrás dejo de ser eso solamente, para convertirse en un divergente más que ayudo a Markus a conseguir la libertad y con todos eso una revolución, pero lo que no sabia Connor es que ser divergente traía consigo muchas más cosas que a él le costarían trabajo entender, entre todo eso las emociones y sentimientos que por momentos podría sentir. Las cuales se aglomeraban en su pecho, en su estomago y en su cabeza.

Desde que había terminado la marcha aún no se decidían, si él podría quedarse en la estación de policías como un trabajador más o seria llevado a CyberLife para su desactivación, Conor no quería morir ni quería perder su memoria, no quería olvidar lo que era sentirse vivo ni mucho menos a Hank, todos esos pensamientos que se quedaban dentro de su cabeza lo hacían sentir miedo, tristeza y enojo, en ese momento era un tornado de emociones, las cuales había podido canalizar gracias a las charlas que mantenía con el teniente.

Hasta que un dia Jeffrey le dio la noticia que no sería llevado a CyberLife, seguiría trabajando para la policía como investigador y negociador. Debido a todas las cosas que habían pasado con los androides divergentes, no sería una buena decisión cesarlo de su trabajo, porque eso podría acarrear nuevas marchas y eso no le convendría a los políticos de Detrito.

Después de conocer el miedo, Connor supo lo que era la felicidad al escuchar esa noticia y sonrió, como otras veces lo había hecho, pero esta vez lo que lo hacía diferente era que él conocía el significado de ese gesto, sabía lo que era el detonante de que él elevara la comisura de sus labios junto con sus mejillas y es que días atrás le había preguntado a Hank sobre aquello.

Es una sonrisa Connor – le había dicho el teniente mientras veía como este sonreía varias veces frente a un espejo mientras se tocaba las  
¿Y para qué sirve, teniente? – preguntó aún más intrigado por este gesto que muy pocas veces miraba hacer a Anderson  
Lo haces cuando estas feliz, como un saludo o cuando algo te da risa, ¡Diablos Connor! Lo usas para muchas cosas deja de joder con eso – esa había sido la respuesta de Hank un tanto brusca pero que le daba una idea al divergente sobre lo que significaba sonreír. Ese era un lindo recuerdo que Connor mantenía en secreto, muy bien guardado dentro de su software con toda la seguridad que este podría ofrecerle.

Y ahora en este momento después de días de estrés y de un merecido descanso Hank se empezaba a despertar, levantándose de su cama con su canoso cabello despeinado, llevando por pijama una playera negra vieja y un boxer, con los ojos entrecerrados aún, pudo ver como Connor se encontraba ahí en la orilla de su cama dándole un buen susto, el teniente no quiso ser ruidoso así que ahogo un grito en su garganta y solo dio un brinco sobre su colchón para después tallarse los ojos teniendo una mejor visión del androide. Dormido sobre sus brazos y con algunos mechones de su cabello sobre su rostro, Hank pensaba que no era necesario que durmiera, pero al parecer Kamski había hecho varias actualizaciones para que ahora tuvieran más experiencias humanas y entre ellas estaba el poder conciliar el sueño.

El teniente no quería despertarlo así que solo se quedó ahí mirándolo, aunque sabía que podía ser peligroso para él no podía dejar de admirar a Connor, con esa piel blanca pero no pálida que parecía suave y contrastaba con el negro de su cabello y sus cejas que enmarcaban a la perfección su rostro dejando que todos pudiera ver la juventud del mismo, dando paso a sus pestañas las cuales eran largas como las de una modelo pero más hermosas. Por un momento dentro de todos esos pensamientos quiso tocarlo, aunque fuera un poco, era el único momento en que podía hacerlo, cuando estaba dormido, sin que nadie lo viera en la tranquilidad de su hogar que ahora era de ambos.

Él lo sabía Connor no tenía a donde ir, no podía quedarse en la estación de policías, ni mucho menos en CyberLife así que le pregunto si quería quedarse junto a él y sumo en su casa, no tuvo que decidirlo más de una vez, es más ni siquiera habría tenido que preguntar, el divergente ya tenia pensado pedirle ese favor por que no tenia un sueldo como tal así que no podía rentar algo y aún no se sentía cómodo con Markus en el nuevo Jericho.

El deseo aún no se iba así que lo hizo poco a poco y con el dorso de su mano acaricio de la manera más sutil la mejilla de Connor, no tenía intensiones de despertarlo, solo fue un suave roce con el cual confirmo que la piel que tenía era mucho más suave de lo que pensaba y entre todos esos pensamientos una palabra surgió "hermoso" sin más ni menos. Mientras sus ojos viajaban aún más allá del rostro del joven posándose en su cuerpo, donde se dio cuenta que este llevaba una de sus camisas como pijama además de un boxer dejando ver sus piernas que eran delgadas y torneadas, sin ningún bello, que para el gusto del teniente serian sensuales, lo sabía, aunque esa fuera la primera vez que lo veía semi desnudo Connor era lampiño y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de si mismo ¡Oh diablos! Pensó el mayor.

Era peligros lo sabia Hank, algo no estaba bien, ya no era solo el amor que un padre tenia por un hijo era algo más y eso le aterraba.

¡Carajo Connor, levántate! – le grito el teniente despertando al androide de ese sueño tan tranquilo que estaba teniendo y mientras se tallaba solo un ojo con su mano lo saludaba con una voz que para el antojo del mayor sonaba delicada, "tierno", volvió a pensar Hank y esta vez solo se limitó a decir más groserías, mientras salía de su cuarto para poder desayunar.

Hank lo sabía, Connor tal vez no, pero su relación estaba cambiando, algo ya no era tan familiar y en cualquier momento alguno de los dos iba a dar el paso final para continuar como algo más.


End file.
